Pesawatku
by Arisa Akaike
Summary: Surat menyurat menggunakan pesawat? bagaimanakah caranya?


A/N

Moshi-moshi~

Arisa balik ke T dulu...

Yang Mysterious Box Full Lemon ga dipublish dolo...

Masih puasa, 'kan?

Berhubung Arisa nggak, Arisa bikin rate M baru~

Agak berbau Rape geto..

Tapi sekarang T dulu ya~

**Title : Pesawatku**

**Author : Arisa Akaike**

**Fandom : NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T **_***And it may be up to M?***_

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**SASUKE POV**

Anak itu. Anak yatim piatu itu. Yang terlihat bodoh, berambut pirang, dan berkulit sewarna dengan karamel. Ya, yang itu. Uzumaki Naruto. Anak rapuh yang menutup kesedihannya dengan tawa serta cengirannya. Belum dengan celotehan tak berguna yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Semua itu membuatku kesal. Aku benci padanya. Aku benci cengirannya yang seolah membuatnya tidak terbebani oleh suatu masalah barang satupun. Aku benci tawa lepasnya yang membuat semua orang berpikir bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Aku benci senyumnya yang bagai matahari musim semi yang dapat meluluhkan hati semua orang. Bahkan ia bisa mencairkan es abadi di hatiku. Sang Uchiha Sasuke.

Hari ini aku tidak melihatnya. Padahal kupikir baru beberapa menit yang lalu kami memberi salam kepada guru kami. Mungkin sejak dulu ia memang seperti ini? Dan baru sekarang aku menyadarinya? Yang penting aku harus menemukannya dulu. Tapi dimana? Aku akan mencari inspirasi sambil berkeliling sekolah luas ini dulu saja.

Sekolah ini terpencil. Jauh dari keramaian, lebih tepatnya ada diatas bukit hijau dan asri. Cukup aneh, memang. Tapi aku yang tidak suka keramaian sangat menyukai keadaan disini.

Hei, apa itu? Sebuah tempat penuh semak belukar yang berpagar besi... aku baru tahu ada tempat seperti itu disana. Mencurigakan. Apa itu tempat para anak nakal berpesta miras? Narkoba? Atau... tempat tujuanku sedari tadi? Aku hanya bisa memastikannya dengan melihatnya kesana.

Aku mengintip disela semak yang menutupi pandanganku. Karena masih tak terlihat dengan jelas, aku menyembulkan kepalaku sedikit. Tiba-tiba...

Whuussh... SRAK!

Sesuatu menabrak dahiku dan dengan segera aku tahu apa itu.

Sebuah Pesawat Kertas.

Kalau aku tak menyadari adanya tulisan yang ditoreh dengan ciri yang kukenal, aku pasti langsung meremas dan merobek pesawat kertas sial yang membuatku terlihat bodoh dengan geram. Aku membaca tulisan disana.

'_Aku rindu pada orang tuaku lagi.. Meski aku tak pernah mengetahui bagaimana rupa mereka, tapi aku tahu mereka menyayangiku. Mereka pasti tersenyum padaku di surga.. Ayah.. Ibu.. Naruto sayang kalian..'_

Aku terdiam membaca tulisan tangan si Dobe. Aku melihat bekas air yang menetes dikertas oranye ini. Kemungkinan besar ini adalah airmatanya.

Whuussh...

Sebuah pesawat kertas lain melintas tepat didepan wajahku. Kali ini aku menangkapnya dengan tangan kananku. Aku kembali membaca isi hati Naruto yang tertuang dalam lembaran kertas berbentuk pesawat yang dibuat seolah untuk menerbangkan semua masalah yang menekannya. Inikah yang membuatnya seceria ini? Aku penasaran dengan apa yang disembunyikannya dariku selama ini. Wajar saja, selama ini kami belum pernah bicara. Bahkan ia sekarang terkesan menghindariku.

'_Sasuke'_

Hatiku berdegup keras saat mengetahui kali ini tentangku.

'_Aku kesal dengan si Teme itu'_

Tunggu. Selama ini dia diam-diam memanggilku Teme? Brengsek? Dia menganggapku orang brengsek?

'_Aku bukan bermaksud jelek dengan memberinya sebutan kasar itu, hanya saja...'_

Hanya saja..? Ah, aku jadi semakin larut dalam curahan hati dobe ini. Aku jadi penasaran... bagaimana anggapannya tentangku, ya..?

'_...sejak insiden ciuman itu...'_

Ah, benar... insiden itu. Saat dimana ia tak sengaja menciumku tepat dibibir karena ulah seorang teman. Setelah itu ia dihajar oleh Sakura yang -katanya- menyukaiku. Dasar cewek bar-bar. Itu 'kan bukan salah Naruto. Cih, yang seperti itu bagaimana mungkin bisa jadi pacar? Jadi cewek saja sepertinya sulit dengan tenaga bar-bar seperti itu. Kembali ke kertas..

'_...Aku malu jika bertemu langsung dengannya...'_

Aku tersenyum kecil. Karena inikah ia menghindariku?

'_...Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa padanya...'_

Senyumku bertambah lebar sedikit. Karena inikah ia diam dihadapanku?

'_...Apa aku...'_

Aku bisa merasakan degup jantungku yang semakin keras.

'_...menyukainya?'_

Kata itu sudah cukup untuk membuat suhu tubuhku meningkat drastis, jantungku berdegup lebih kencang, rona merah dipipi, dan sedikit uap disekitar wajah. Ternyata akibatnya cukup fatal bagiku. Beruntung tak ada yang melihatku sekarang.

Aku menyimpan isi hati Naruto yang entah mengapa membuatku begitu senang. Seumur hidupku belum pernah aku merasa sesenang ini. Aku akan mencari posisinya sekarang. Aku berjalan memutari pagar hingga aku menemukan dimana ia berada. Aku baru menyadari bahwa tempat ini memiliki mata air kecil.

Aku reflek memegang hidungku agar tidak mengucurkan darah segar melihat apa yang kulihat. Naruto yang bertelanjang dada dengan rambut basah dan berkilauan...

Akh! Ia mengibaskan rambutnya! Cu.. cukup..! Ah! Da.. darah! Ada darah dihidungku! Aaaaah!

Aku menyumpal hidungku dengan tisu yang kubawa. Aku mendapat ide. Aku menggeledah tasku dan mengambil barang yang kubutuhkan.

**NARUTO POV**

Kupikir pesawat itu yang terakhir untuk hari ini. Aku membasahi rambutku dan mengibaskannya lagi. Menyenangkan sekali rasanya merasakan bulir-bulir air beterbangan disekitar kepala dan turun hingga ke bahu.

Hei, apa itu? Mataku menangkap sesuatu. Sebuah...

Whuush... SRAKK!

Sebuah pesawat kertas dan ujungnya mendarat tepat diujung hidungku! Aaah! Sialan! Siapa yang berani...

Tunggu. Jangan-jangan...

Aku membuka lipatan kertas biru itu. Hei, seingatku milikku berwarna oranye?

'_Aku roh mata air ini'_

Apa? Sebuah tanda tanya sepertinya muncul diatas kepalaku.

'_Aku selalu menerima pesawat kertas yang berisi masalahmu'_

Hei! Aku tidak selalu menerbangkan pesawat masalah!

'_Tapi aku tersentuh saat membaca dua pesawat terakhir'_

Dua pesawat terakhir? Itu kan...

'_Kirimkan kembali balasanmu dalam bentuk pesawat kertas. Terbangkan ke arah datangnya suratku ini. Aku hanya bisa menemanimu sebentar'_

Sebentar? Yaah... baik! Aku akan menulis lagi!

**SASUKE POV**

Ah, itu dia yang aku tunggu. Aku menangkap pesawat kertas oranye yang terbang kearahku.

'_Hei! Aku tidak selalu menerbangkan pesawat berisi masalah tahu!'_

Ah, dia protes.. Duh, aku 'kan baru kali ini tahu kau suka melakukan hal ini, dobe..

'_Sayang sekali kau hanya bisa sebentar, ya'_

Dasar dobe, mana ada roh yang bisa menulis? Dia benar-benar mudah dibohongi.

'_Aku senang hatimu tersentuh saat membaca pesawatku.. eh, suratku'_

Dobe. Bisa-bisanya salah tulis. Sudah gitu tidak dihapus, lagi.

'_Kalau waktumu masih ada, bolehkah aku memintamu membalas surat pesawatku?'_

Aku tak akan berhenti membalas hingga aku mendapat apa yang kuinginkan, dobe. Baiklah, akan kubalas sekarang.

**NARUTO POV**

"Ah! Datang! Datang! Horeee!" Aku melompat-lompat kegirangan. Genangan air disekitar kakiku terciprat kemana-mana. Aku berlari mengejar pesawat biru itu. Setelah ada ditangan, aku membukanya dengan semangat.

'_Yah, begitulah. Oh, aku baru ingat. Sasuke yang kau ceritakan di pesawatmu itu seperti apa orangnya?'_

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus menceritakan soal si Teme itu?" entah bagaimana wajahku saat mengatakannya. Sepertinya menggelikan.. Ukh, aku tak berani melihat cermin.

'_Apa kau sungguh...'_

Aku diam. Tapi jantungku tidak.

'_...menyukainya?'_

Sudah kuduga! Duh, aku jawab apa nih? Ah, jujur sajalah. _Toh_ Teme tidak tahu! Baiklah...

**SASUKE POV**

Aku cukup berdebar-debar menunggu jawaban yang datang. Ah, itu dia.

'_Err... aku agak malu untuk menceritakan soal si tem- eh, Sasuke...'_

Ah, aku ingin melihat wajahnya saat tersipu.

'_Sasuke itu...'_

Ah, seperti apakah aku dimatanya? Sungguh ingin aku tahu.

'_..banyak wanita yang bilang ia tampan..'_

Ya, aku tahu. Teriakan mereka membuat telingaku sakit. Huh. Apakah hanya sebatas itu yang kau tahu, Naru-dobe? Bagaimana pendapatmu tentangku?

'_..menurutku, dia memang tampan sih..'_

Senyum terkembang dibibirku. Aku sendiri bingung.. kenapa saat seorang lelaki yang mengatakan aku tampan, aku merasa senang? Yah, sudahlah.

'_..tapi, aku takut melihat matanya..'_

Mataku? Kenapa dengan mataku?

'_..saat ia menatapku, perasaanku campur aduk. Takut, mungkin?'_

Apa mataku semenakutkan itu? Ya ampun, dobe..

'_..tapi pada saat bersamaan, aku juga merasa senang..'_

...tersenyum. Mungkin itu yang kulakukan sekarang?

'_..Mungkin itu jawaban atas pertanyaan aku menyukainya atau tidak? Err.. Ya.. Aku menyukainya.. Aku aneh, ya? Karena menyukai sesama.. cowok? Selain itu, aku juga tidak mengetahui perasaannya padaku'_

Aku ingin segera membalasnya!

**NARUTO POV**

Duh, roh itu pasti menganggapku aneh.. Eh, itu balasannya! Hup! Dapat!

'_Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak aneh'_

Untunglah..

'_Sah-sah saja kalau kau mencintai sesama jenis. Cinta tidak mengenal umur, suku, dan jenis kelamin, 'kan?'_

Iya.. mungkin?

'_Dia juga pernah mengirimkan surat padaku sekali'_

Eh? Sungguh?

'_Kau ingin membacanya?'_

Jangan tanya! Tentu aku mau!

o-o-o-o-o-Tak lama kemudian-o-o-o-o-o

Itu dia! Aku berlari mengejar pesawat biru dan tak sengaja tersandung hingga terjatuh.

"Aduh, sakit! Mana pesawat tadi, yah?" aku menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Aku menemukannya tergeletak ditepi mata air kesayanganku. Dengan cepat aku membukanya.

'_Ini kali pertama aku mengirim surat tidak berguna ini'_

Dasar teme! Surat ini berguna, tahu!

'_Aku hanya ingin menceritakan soal sesorang yang mencuri perhatianku'_

...Apa itu.. Aku?

'_Dia selalu ceria..'_

Benarkah ini soal aku?

'_...Rambut kuningnya seperti sinar matahari..'_

Sungguh? Aku meraba rambutku sendiri.

'_..Mata birunya sejernih air..'_

Benarkah..?

'_..Bahkan langit maupun laut sekalipun tidak memiliki 'biru' seindah matanya..'_

Si teme ini ternyata romantis, ya...

'_..Hanya saja ia ini adalah orang yang benar-benar DOBE..'_

HAH? DOBE? Dia berpikir aku bodoh?

'_..Karena itu, aku tak bisa membiarkannya sendiri..'_

Jantungku berdegup kencang.

'_..Karena aku menyukainya..'_

Teme... Sasuke... menyukaiku...? A.. aku harus jawab apa nih..?

Whuussh... Srakk!

Sebuah pesawat kertas terbang dan mendarat tepat di puncak kepalaku. Dengan cepat kuraih pesawat kertas itu, dan membacanya.

'_Waktuku tinggal sedikit'_

Apa? Aku masih ingin surat-menyurat denganmu! Entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman berkorespondensi denganmu..

'_Sebagai hadiah..'_

Hadiah?

'_..Aku akan mendatangkan Sasuke..'_

Teme?

'_..Yang akan menyatakan perasaannya padamu..'_

Ap- ap- appah-? A-aku- be-be-belum- si-siap!

'_..Berbahagialah kalian berdua..'_

Be-be-ber-BERDUA?

KROSAKK!

**NORMAL POV**

Naruto menoleh ke asal suara. Disana, berdirilah Sasuke dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah dan putih yang entah bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkannya. Mata biru Naruto yang sudah bulat semakin membulat saat suara yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke berbunyi,

"Aku menyukaimu, Dobe. Mawar putih adalah lambang kesucian cinta, dan mawar merah menunjukkan keseriusan cinta. Dengan mengambil bunga-bunga ini, maukah kau menerima cintaku, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto diam. Sasuke terlihat mulai tak sabar. Ia berjalan kearah Naruto, dan mencium bibir Naruto. Naruto mundur, membuat sebuah benang tipis dibibir mereka.

"Kamu.. bicara apa.. teme..?"

"Jangan buat aku mengatakannya lagi"

"Tapi.."

"Kau terima atau tidak?"

"Aku.. Ng.. aku.. a-aku.."

"Sudahlah. Aku hanya membuang waktu disini.."

"Tunggu!" Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Sasuke. Saat itu, Naruto menemukan apa yang ada dalam hati Sasuke. Keseriusan, kesendirian, dan Cinta.

"Aku.. terima.." ujar Naruto lirih.

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto, hingga membuat buket mawar yang digenggamnya terlepas dan menghamburkan kelopak-kelopak mawar. Dibawah hujan kelopak mawar itu, Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk mengalungkan tangannya dipinggang Naruto dan menariknya hingga tak ada jarak diantara tubuh mereka. Tak lupa dengan ciuman lembut dibibir Naruto.

"Nnn.. Sasuke.."

"Panggil aku Teme, Dobe.." Sasuke berbisik sambil meraba-raba dada Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari perlakuan Sasuke, cepat-cepat ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya.

"Te.. Teme.. Apa yang kau pikir.. sedang kau lakukan..?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah merah dan mati-matian menahan tubuh Sasuke agar tidak mendekat. Sedangkan Sasuke? Justru sebaliknya. Ia berusaha agar dapat menyentuh tubuh Naruto yang menurutnya seksi. Selain itu keadaan Naruto yang bertelanjang dada dan basah bisa dibilang menggoda. Kalian tahu seberapa mesum otak Sasuke, 'kan?

"Yang kulakukan? Kau tahu, 'kan?" ujar Sasuke dengan wajah yang dibuat _innocent_.

"Maksudmu.. kau mau memperkosaku?" Naruto sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan wajah _innocent_ Sasuke. Tangannya semakin memperkuat dorongannya.

"Memperkosa? Karena kita sekarang sudah memiliki hubungan istimewa, itu lebih cocok dikatakan bercinta"

"Tapi kita baru berhubungan beberapa detik yang lalu!"

"Ah, jangan malu-malu begitu. Kita akan puas kok, dobe.."

"Tidak mau!"

"Harus mau!"

"NGGAK!"

"HARUS!"

Entah bagaimana nasib Naruto..

**THE END**

Hehehe

Aneh, ya?

Ya sudahlah..

Nikmati saja apa yang ada.

R-E-V-I-E-W P-L-E-A-S-E~~~~~

Kumohooonnn~~~~~~~~


End file.
